The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola plant botanically known as Viola cornuta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Halo Lemon Frost’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during April 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Viola cultivars having large flowers with distinctive flower coloration and a mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Viola cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection coded 08-22123-1, not patented, characterized by its light yellow-colored flowers with light violet-blue margins, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection coded 08-22094-1, not patented, characterized by its light yellow-colored flowers with dark violet-blue margins, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2010 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2010 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.